Dino Thunder vs Boukenger
by Ghost Zero
Summary: The first in a line of Power RangerSuper Sentai teamups I plan to do. In this installment, Tommy and the DT crew must team with the BOukenger to help reverse a curse placed on them by Evil Akashi! Please R and R and I'll respond when I can!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or any other franchises or companies mentioned in this story.

A/N: Ahoy there fans and non-fans! It is me, the Maester of Chaos himself, Ghostzero/ Chaos Ghost! And this is my first in a series of PR/Super Sentai team-ups that I plan to do that unofficially spawned from my other crossover thingy (cheap plug). Anywho, let's begin this tasty chunk of story that is the first of the Super Power Sentai Ranger Squadron Team-Up Special series.

The scene is in a packed theater in either Tokyo or Los Angeles, I forget. Anyway, all of the Dino Thunder and Boukenger rangers are all in their seats for the screening of Dino Thunder vs. Boukenger: The Final Battle to Stop Evil Akashi for Final!

The crowd erupted in chatter about the new movie. Soon, the credits for this tale begin!

The opening scene is of Evil Akashi, all dolled up in his black tux, top hat and cape, standing on a rooftop twisting his moustache as the Boukenger battled several monkeys below.

"Soon Boukenger, you will suffer the wrath of my evil adventure powers!" he said as he pulled out his laptop and a cup of tea.

Sensing danger, Akashi looks up to see his evil doppelganger on the top of the building.

"My brother! I'll get him!"

Akashi quickly scaled the building to confront his brother.

"Ah! You're here dear brother. I was just checking my Live Journal."

"Silence! I've come to take you away and obtain the Precious you hold."

"You mean…this Precious?!" Evil Akashi pulled out a slab of stone with some writing on it that looked Egyptian.

"Chief! It's got a hazard level of 100,000!" Sakura said as she and the others made there way to the rooftop.

"Oh sweet Egyptian Spell! Work you sexy magic….NOW!" Evil Akashi said. Needless to say, nothing happened. At all.

"What was that suppose to be?" Akashi asked

"Last time we danced I put a curse on you and those American rangers. Now, with that incantation-"

"If you wanna cal it that." Masumi scoffed

"AS I WAS SAYING, with that incantation I set the spell into motion. Now, you have 7 days to reverse the spell or you all will be turned into snakes!"

"Snakes!?" gasped the Boukengers

"Yes! And all off you must spill your blood on the Snakehead Spear to reverse the curse!"

"Damn you! Damn you to the hells of hell!" Eiji said in rage.

"And now Boukenger, I bid you adieu!" Evil Akashi tossed a ball of cats from his nearby jet-car onto the Boukenger.

Evil Akashi jumped into his jet-car and flew away, but his brother hopped aboard, setting up an air bound battle of brothers!

"Souta, alert Makino and tell him to call the Dino Thunder rangers! Everyone else, try to get these damn cats off!" Sakura said.

Meanwhile…..

"Let this be our final battle brother!" Akashi said

"Of course not! We still have to fight in the last chapter old sport!" Evil Akashi then turned to the camera "Stay tuned."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! It barely exists in these stories as is."

"True. Very true." A silence then occurred. "Kyaaah!"

Evil Akashi lunged at his twin as they began rolling on the floor and brawling, no one even noticing that the jet-car wasn't being controlled. And as we all know, when a jet-car isn't being flown correctly, it…

"Oh my! Chief and Evil Chief crashed! They're dead!"

"Natsuki, I'm not entirely sure they're dead." Masumi said.

"At least one of them has to be dead." Natsuki said, this time much less confident.

A moment later, Akashi emerged from the wreckage.

"I have survived. Come. We must trek on to reverse this curse." Akashi said.

"You okay Akashi? You seem a little…different." Eiji says as he bites into a handful of spinach.

"I'm turbo cool. Now let's be off!"

As the Boukenger went off to regroup, a hand punches threw the rubble of the jet-car, equipped with violent roaring and promises of revenge and such.

Will the Boukenger contact the Dino Thunders in time? Will Evil Akashi exact his revenge? And will the author ever get a computer to complete this story? Find out next chapter…..if there is one. Fuahahahahaha!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or any other franchises or companies mentioned in this story.

Meanwhile, while the Boukenger prepare to reverse the curse, the Dino Thunder rangers are just trying to get to Japan.

Location: Airport in Reefside

"You mean to tell me you can't let us on that plane." Haylay asked the government agent that currently blocked their path.

"That's exactly what I mean. Foreign Relations has reason to believe that letting you people go to Japan could ruin our relationship with the country due to certain….events that occurred during your last visit there." The agent said.

"Give me a break. It was just one big understanding." Conner said.

"Yeah. And we had nothing to do with all those toddlers vanishing." Ethan said

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped." The man said again.

"OK seriously Carter, if you don't let us that plane, I'm so not letting you come to the Red Ranger Picnic this year." Tommy said

"C'mon Mr. Oliver! If I can't come to the picnic, how ever will me and Cole defend our three-legged race title?" Carter whined.

"I guess Rookie will need a new partner then. I heard Leo is pretty good…"

Carter let out a sigh. "Fine fine. Go ahead and get onboard. I'll tell Foreign Relations…something."

"Thanks Carter. Come on guys, we gotta hurry up." Kira said.

Location: SGS Headquarters

"I think I've found the location of this required spear. It appears to be hidden somewhere in this Mexican volcano. " Souta said touching on his giant map thingy.

"Perfect. In that case, let's attack!" Akashi said as he snapped his finger.

Just then, a swarm of Evil Akashi's trained baboons rushed the headquarters and attacked. There were hundreds of them and they quickly overwhelmed the Boukengers, until…

"Shapow bitch!!!" Conner said as he and the Dino Thunder rangers rushed in to make the save.

In a matter of minutes, the rangers we're victorious over the sinister simians.

"My thanks for the assistance. Now, we must head to Mexico to obtain the Snakehead Spear." Akashi said as he dusted himself off.

"Are you serious dude?" Trent said. The Boukenger nodded. "Then why the hell did we fly all the way to Japan? I mean, Reefside is like a drive away from Mexico. Here in Japan, we're ridiculously far away."

"No need to worry! We can take the vehicles and be there in no time flat!" Eiji said as he swallowed a tomato whole.

"The vehicles are ready." Makino said from his lab via walkie-talkie.

"You guys can pilot the other vehicles." Sakura said.

As the Boukengers got into their respective vehicles and Eiji got into the Siren Builder, the others all piled into the other mecha. Tommy hopped into the Drill, Conner got into the Mixer, Kira into the Crane, Trent into the Shovel, and Ethan into the Jet. (A/N: I'm pretty sure those are the names of them, but I could be wrong since I lack my Sentai source right about now.)

As the vehicles made there way to Mexico (Let's just say they can all fly though I'm sure that's not accurate. In fact I'm pretty positive it's not right. Oh well.) Connor brought up a good point.

"So, when did Evil Guy put this spell on us. I don't remember him doing it anything."

"Well, um, perhaps he just did it when we were like not looking or something." Akashi stumbled.

"Yeah, maybe Evil Chief did just sneak and do it to us." Natsuki frowned.

The rest of the trip was silent and uneventful, except for the time when Conner crashed the Mixer and got captured by a giant kraken, only to be saved by Eiji.

"Looks like we're here." Sakura said.

"Good, cause I could use a cheeseburger right about now." Tommy said rubbing his stomach.

"I concur." Masumi said. "I'm sure there's some place around here where we can get some grub."

"Hmm, according to my map, there's a place about six miles from here." Ethan said

"But perhaps we should go inside and eat at a later point in time." Akashi said.

"Chief, you've acting rather odd since your crash. Are you all right?" Sakura asked

"Positively! I'm better than ever possible." Akashi said with a smile. "Now, Attack!"

As the gang henshined, morphed, and Scooby-Dooed their way threw the volcano, the came to a bridge that had been cut.

"So… can anybody fly?" Kira asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I say we do this the old fashioned way; jump across." Tommy said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Dammit. I can barely jump vertically, let alone acrossly." Conner said

"Do you mean horizontally?" Natsuki asked.

"No! Why the hell would I need to jump in the shape of a slash?"

"Uh, I think that's diagonally your thinking about there pal." Kira said

"No, diagonally is backwards you moron."

"Ok, whatever you say." Eiji said as he ate the skin of cucumber and disposed of the rest.

Within a few minutes, everyone was across the bridge except Sakura and Akashi. As Akashi went to jump across, he missed badly and fell below. Sakura dived after him into the fiery magma below.

"Aw man! How can they survive that?" Tommy said

"Just keep moving guys. Akashi and Sakura are main characters, the author wouldn't kill them off this early." Masumi said.

"…Good point." Everyone muttered in agreement.

IS Masumi right? Will everyone's favorite fan ship couple survive? Or will the author pull out an old fashioned swerve and let them burn in hot lava just to spite the fans? And furthermore, will they find the spear in time? Find out soon


	3. Movie Preview!

The screen switches to the previews of the next film. The announcer began speaking:

In a world where there is one ultimate evil….

Udonna: We mustn't let him win

The announcer continued talking.

"There are only two who can combat this evil….the heroes of magic!"

Nick and Kai: Let's do it!

Announcer: Watch these clips!

Houka: Tsubasa is dead!

Makito: No! My nipples are so tendor!

Xander: I'll get you Criss Angel!

Leanbow: By Bobby Brown's ghost! And he's still alive!

Vida: Stop! Look and listen! Vida's back with a brand new invention!

Myuki: You don't know the history of magic! I do!

Tsubasa: Bury me in Sora Aoi's bedroom…..

Announcer: The second tale in the Super Power Sentai Ranger Squadron Team-Up Special series!

Madison: I serve Blaine now!

Blagel: I should've stayed evil. At least then we had a dental plan.

Chip: I shall show you the power of the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Chip!

Urara: Run Kai! The bear is back! And I think he wants vengeance!

Evil Bear: Grrrrrr!!!!

Hikaru: We settle this today Daggeron!

Daggeron: So be it Sungel. Prepare for a thrashing!

David Blaine: You will never win! Fuhahahahahahaha!!!

Announcer: Magiranger vs. Mystic Force: Magical Superteam Team-Up for Destroy David Blaine's Dark Sorcery! Rated R for the chance of random sexiness and cuss words!


End file.
